If a rectangular prism has a length of $l$, a width of $w$, and a height of $h$, then the length of its diagonal is equal to $\sqrt{l^2 + w^2 + h^2}$. Suppose $l = 3$ and $h = 12$; if the length of the diagonal is $13$, what is the width?
Explanation: We are given that $$\sqrt{l^2 + w^2 + h^2} = \sqrt{3^2 + w^2 + 12^2} = \sqrt{153 + w^2} = 13.$$Squaring both sides, it follows that $$153 + w^2 = 13^2 = 169 \quad\Longrightarrow \quad w = \pm 4.$$Since the width must be a positive quantity, the answer is $\boxed{4}$.